You Belong With Me
by Nataloo18
Summary: I picked up my notebook and marker and wrote a message to him. "You okay?" He looked over and frowned slightly. Then picked up his dry erase board and wrote back a short and simple “yes.” Based on the song by Taylor Swift.


**This is inspired by Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me". Love that song:) Which is saying something because I hate country music.  
****Yeahh, so I own nothing. Not the characters, not even the plot because it's taken from a song…..Soo, on with the story, yeah?**

**.  
****SpunkyPeanut**

* * *

**BPOV**

It was Tuesday, nothing special going on. Alice wasn't dragging me to the mall and we didn't have band practice so I took my time to delve back into the world of the classics with my best friends' Jane Austen and Charlotte Bronte. It had been too long since I'd sat down to read them. The soundtrack to my current mood was a French-Canadian indie artist who's name I'm not sure how to pronounce – Alice would know for sure; she's the France lover out of the two of us – but her songs are something no one besides Alice and I listen to.

It was a pretty night outside, a rare feat of Forks, Washington, so I take advantage of this by moving my rocking chair beside the window and opening it. I loved nature… even if it didn't love me back. Anytime I went exploring in the woods, I usually came home with my knees skinned and my feet hurting from tripping over every little stray leaf that was out to get me. So, let's leave it at, I love nature from a distance.

The crickets were chirping, the wind blowing. Simple and wonderful.

"Victoria, it was a _joke_. What is your problem?" I heard him yell.

I looked over at my neighbor's open bedroom window and sighed. Poor Edward. He was pacing his room with the phone pressed against his ear and his beautiful bronze hair was sticking up at odd ends from running his fingers through it. This was usually a nightly occurrence. He would argue with his girlfriend, Victoria, over something stupid – and usually something _she_ started – and he would yell and try to stay calm, then the next day they were fine and she would be clinging to his neck like some piece of old "blingage." I always tried to tell him he deserved better…. Someone like me – no, not me, but at least if he were with me, I would appreciate him and love him.

"Oh, shut up! It's not like I was serious. You get mad at me when I make a joke and I can't get angry when you're being serious? That's bull. I'm done with this. Goodnight." Edward ground out and forcefully slammed the phone shut and threw it across the room.

I picked up my notebook and marker and wrote a message to him.

_You okay?_

He looked over and frowned slightly. Then picked up his dry erase board and wrote back a short and simple "yes."

_What did "you" do this time?_ I replied.

_I'm just tired of drama…. I don't really wanna talk about it._ He replied back in seconds.

I nodded at him and waved goodnight, then closed my window. I flipped my notebook to the page that Edward had never seen. The one I wanted him to see desperately, but didn't think I'd ever actually show him.

_I love you._

The next morning, I crawled out of bed with barely enough time to get ready for school. I really shouldn't stay up all night, but I have a Biology test that I just needed to study for.

Just as I was tying my high-tops and running to the kitchen for a granola bar, Alice honked from my driveway. When I didn't appear immediately, she honked again; more persistent and much more annoying.

"Alright, alright. I'm here. Calm yourself!" I said to her as I threw my bag in the back seat of her yellow Porsche – lucky for her, her parents were filthy rich and could buy her anything she wanted.

"Good morning to you, too, sunshine. How was your night?" she asked sarcastically.

"Edward was fighting with Victoria again." I said simply.

"That bad, huh?" she replied as she sped off to school. We didn't say anything else for the rest of the way. She just played Monsters of Folk the whole way while I attempted to catch up on sleep before I passed out in first period.

As we pulled into our usual parking space, I noticed Edward and his friends standing around his car. Emmett and Rosalie were there – they were the school's hottest couple, despite the fact that Edward was definitely the most desirable person here. Edward and Emmett were brothers with Emmett being a year older than Edward. And of course, they were never anywhere without Jasper – their cousin and best friend. Jasper was standing with his arm wrapped loosely around Jessica Stanley's shoulders as she flirted mercilessly with Mike Newton. Jasper didn't notice, though. He was deep in conversation with Rosalie while his eyes kept flitting toward Alice and away again. He and Alice had the hots for each other, but of course no one knew that but me, Edward, and Emmett… and probably Rosalie. I saved the best for last of their group: Edward. As I expected, Victoria was standing next to him with her arms wrapped around his waist looking happy as a clam. But, Edward was frowning, apparently not over the tiff with Victoria last night.

Why he didn't just dump her and move on, I didn't know. He deserved so much better than that piece of trash.

"God, look at that little slut!" Alice exclaimed looking towards the group, much like myself.

"Victoria?" I asked.

"No – although, she'd be next on my list. Jessica is who I meant. Look at her. She's standing in Jasper's arms and throwing herself at Mike Douche-ton." She said angrily.

I giggled. "I think Jasper is distracted as well."

She glared at me. "He's watching you, Alice." I said. "I mean, look at _him._ He may not be outright flirting with anyone like Jessica, but he is totally not thinking about her being the girl in his arms."

"Of course not. She's disgusting and probably has an STD."

I looked at her and we both started laughing at the same time.

--

**[One month later]**

God, I was going to murder Alice. She was so excited about hearing that Jasper and Jessica had broken up during lunch that she decided she was finally going to scoop the blond haired angel off his feet before anyone else did. Since, this just has to happen before the day is over; I have to sit outside on one of the stone tables near the student parking lot.

"Hey, Bella, how's it going?" Edward's voice called from behind me.

I turned. "It's going fine, Edward. What about you?"

He sighed. "Same old, same old."

"That great, huh?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

I took a moment to admire him as he laughed a natural laugh. Not the forced one I heard when Victoria or Mike or Jessica attempts to make a joke. He was so handsome when he laughed… and smiled… and looked at me with his piercing green stare – well, he looked handsome doing pretty much anything.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I'm sorry you have to listen to my _wonderful_ conversations with Vicky every night. I can keep my window closed if you want." He said.

"Oh, I don't mind. I just hate it that you have to fight…. When are you going to realize you can do so much better than her?" I asked sincerely curious.

"Maybe when the person that's better than her realizes that I exist and give me the time of day." He sighed.

"There are plenty of girls better than her. Like... Alice! Or Angela."

"Yeah, well I don't even know Angela and I'm pretty sure Jasper already has claim on her. He's been in love with her since the fourth grade. And what about you?"

"What about me?" I asked stupidly.

"You're better than her. Better than Alice and Angela. Do you not consider yourself part of the 'I'm Better Than Victoria' club?" he asked teasingly, but the look in his eyes said he was serious.

"Well, I'm not beautiful and what I lack in beauty I make up for in brains. Guys like their girls to be pretty and dim-witted and easy. She's got all three." I snorted.

"Not all guys are like that, you know. Some of us actually prefer brains over beauty. And… it helps if she has both." He added giving me a strange look.

It was so easy to talk to him. Even when it was about things like this. I wish that if I never get a chance with Edward, I will find some guy out there that's like him. Beautiful, brilliant, and an all around nice guy.

"Hey, Eddie, sorry I'm late. Mr. Varner made me stay after class because of some stupid test thingy." Victoria said as her heels clicked on the sidewalk. "Oh, hello, Isabella." She sneered as she wrapped her overly tanned arms around Edward's neck.

I looked down as a pained expression crossed his face. "Hi, Victoria. All's good I'm guessing."

"Yes, yes. Everything is just perfect. Don't you agree, Eddie?" she cooed as if talking to a small child that didn't really understand.

He didn't answer; at least, not verbally. "Well, we must be going. Goodbye, Isabella." She waved as Edward took off walking ahead of her and she had to run to keep up. Although, how she could run in those ugly yellow heels, I have no idea.

"Ugh, will you look at those nasty shoes! They make me ashamed to be in love with the color yellow." Alice said good naturedly as she danced across the school yard to me with Jasper hot on her trail.

"Are we ready to go now?" I asked bored.

"Yeah. Jasper's coming with us if you don't mind."

"You're the one driving." I said as I heaved my bag into the back seat and following it in a moment later.

Jasper offered to sit in the back and let my have to front seat but I declined him, telling him it was no big deal. Really, what I wanted was to go home and cry like a little whiny girl. I didn't really know Jasper that well, but he was nice enough and it was hard to sulk with him around. He was just so… calming, I guess. I'm not sure I know the word for it.

"You sure you don't wanna hang out, Bella?" Alice asked for the fifth time as we drove toward my house.

"No, I have practicing to do." I lied. I didn't want to tell her why I didn't want to hang out, especially with the reason's best friend sitting in the front seat.

When we finally reached my house, I was practically pushing Jasper out of the way so I could get out. I knew I shouldn't be rude, but I really wanted to get out of there.

I immediately ran up to my room and didn't come out until the next day.

--

**[The next week]**

Tonight was a football game and all band members had to attend due to the fact that apparently people need some music while they watch their team lose… or win, depending on which side you're on. I didn't really want to go. I didn't want to see Alice and Jasper be all lovey-dovey together when the one person I want to be like that with is being like that with some other girl.

There was a knock at my door and suddenly Alice was invading my kitchen. "Bella, are you ready?"

"Yes, Alice, I'm just sitting here eating a sandwich because I got bored waiting for you to get here." I said sarcastically as I shoved the last bit of the sandwich in my mouth.

"Ha. Ha." She sneered.

I grabbed my clarinet and we walked out to her car together.

"Hey, Bella." Jasper said from the back seat as I climbed in.

"Hey, Jasper." I smiled at him. "Shouldn't you be at the school already?"

"Yeah, but I don't care. I'm always early for everything. I like to think of this as a mini-vacation." He grinned as he lounged in a way that – although he was scrunched together like an accordion – looked extremely comfortable.

I snorted and rolled my eyes and turned around to face forward.

The game was the same as always: me and Angela sitting together in the bleachers chatting amongst ourselves as when we should've been paying attention to the game and the director and Alice sitting in front of us quietly watching Jasper as he sprinted gracefully across the field.

One time he and Edward got stuck underneath a pile of sweaty football players. They were perfectly fine, though, believe it or not. They stood up laughing enthusiastically because Edward had managed to still keep his hold on the ball. Now, there was only thirty seconds left on the clock and we were tied with La Push. To get a touchdown, Edward would have to get across nearly half the field. I'm not sure, but that seemed almost impossible…. But, then again, I wasn't the world's best runner – in fact, I'd probably make top ten on the World's Worst Runners list.

The play was called and someone threw the ball to Edward; who took off running toward the goal. Everyone was moving then, Jasper and Emmett following him, backing him up; protecting him on the field in a way I'm sure they would off the field, too.

"Run, Edward!" I heard someone from behind me yell. And another "Go, Edward! You got this! Kick their asses!"

I smiled, knowing he could do it. He was Edward Cullen. Simple as that.

He ran fast as lightning. Jasper and Emmett taking down everyone that tried to stop him. Touchdown.

We won. Everyone jumped on their feet, screaming triumphantly. In our excitement, the band forgot to play our school's song. Emmett and Jasper grabbed Edward up on their shoulders and he held his blue and gold helmet up in the air screaming "Yeah!"

The rest of the football team was running out to the trio as the other team walked dejectedly back to their bleachers. I almost felt bad for them… but, the glorious look on Edward's face made the win worth it.

I was so trained on his face that I saw the moment it fell and darkened in anger. What did he see? He said something to Emmett and Jasper and they dropped him gracefully as he stalked toward the bleachers…. Or to be more precise to the cheerleaders. Or more precise still, Victoria, head cheerleader. She was all over one of his fellow teammates whose name was like Jimmy or James or something. Point is, Edward was pissed.

Hopefully, that meant he's finally seen the light. That he's better than her. He needed a girl that could be more to him than a controlling whore.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled as Edward argued with Victoria.

My mouth was on the ground, watching them argue. James just stood there looking back and forth between the two of them, confused.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice exclaimed tugging me down to Jasper who waited by the fence separating the field and the track.

Jasper grinned when he saw us and lifted Alice up on the fence to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Congratulations on the win, Jasper." I said politely looking away… toward Edward and Victoria as she yelled at his retreating figure. He was walking toward us.

"Hey, baby brother." Emmett called as he leaned over the fence talking to Rosalie.

He ignored him and continued over to Alice, Jasper, and I.

"Hey, man. Nice game." Jasper grinned lazily.

"Yeah. Whatever." Edward replied looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked concerned as his smile dropped into a frown.

"Victoria?" I asked politely as I placed my hand on his arm.

"It's whatever. It's not like we were exactly perfect together. We're done. For good." He said his eyes brightening but his demeanor was still defeated. "I'll see you later, Jasper." He turned to leave.

"Edward?" I called.

"Yes?" he turned back around.

I paused, not sure what to say. Finally, I sighed and said, "I told you, you deserve better than her." And I smiled a small, wistful smile. "Now, maybe you can find her."

He smiled. "Thanks, Bella."

Alice looked between us and Jasper, then whispered loudly to him. "I think she's closer than he thinks."

I was suddenly mad at Victoria as I watched Edward walked away sadly. Even if he didn't really like her, it must still hurt to get cheated on. And who knew how long she had been doing that anyway? Victoria was a snake. And Edward doesn't deserve to date or even have to look at snakes.

"You know, Bella," Jasper started on the way home. "Now that Edward is single, you should ask him out."

"What?!" I cried out, shocked. "No way."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Because… he… we… it just won't ever happen." I stuttered, embarrassed.

How could I explain it to them. I could be completely blunt, I guess.

"What makes you think it wouldn't happen?" Jasper asked confused.

"Because he's _Edward Cullen_… and I'm, I'm just plain old Bella Swan." I sighed as I slumped in my seat.

"Bella, I'm aware of who he is. That should have nothing to do with anything. If you like him, ask him out or something. It worked for me." He added smiling lovingly at Alice. She smiled back.

"Yeah, and you're the King of Smooth." I muttered sarcastically.

"The point is, don't waste your time wishing for him to come to you. If you don't strike while the iron is hot… you'll lose your flame; so to speak." Jasper encouraged. "So… my advice to you: strike that iron and go get your man."

--

**[One week later]**

My mind still buzzed with Jasper's words. Maybe I should tell him how I feel. I mean, really, what's the worst that could happen?.... He could reject me and crush my heart into a million pieces. Yeah, not much could go wrong there.

Freakin' A! This is insane. Either I tell him how I feel or else I'm gonna get over him. This was starting to get so bad that I couldn't even study anymore. Not good. This is all Jasper's fault. Stupid boy makes me think too much about life and not taking chances. Although, I suppose I'm equally to blame.

I looked out my window subconsciously and saw Edward sit down on his bed dressed in a spiffy tux. He looked over at me at the same moment. He smiled and held up the dry erase board.

_You going tonight?_

I picked up a paper and marker to reply. _No. Gotta study._

_Wish you were!_ He said with a sad, disappointed smile.

He set the board down and grabbed the jacket of his tux. Just as he was leaving the room, he waved at me. I waved back, sighing. And again, I was alone to my thoughts.

Just as I was about to decline into an Edward-thinking induced depression, my phone chirped. A text from Alice.

_**Why aren't you coming 2 the dance!**_

I texted back quickly.

**I told you. I have to study.**

_**Bull.**_ Was all she said.

I set my phone down, thinking of something to say back. I didn't know how to explain to her that I didn't want to get dressed up to go to a dance where I would be alone in the corner of the room, feeling like a third wheel and watching Edward have a good time with his friends.

But… what about what Jasper said? To strike while the iron is hot. Edward and Victoria were over. But for how long? Or how long until some other girl swooped in and got him?

Jasper was right. I had to take the chance. If you never try, you'll always wonder what could've happened. And I didn't want to do that anymore.

It was settled then.

I'm going to a dance… with nothing to wear.

Alice! I quickly grabbed my phone, dropping it twice in my haste to text back. Her reply was quick and simple.

_**Be there in 5.**_

Five minutes.

I rushed around the house; attempting to find what I thought could possibly help Alice. My eyes scanned furiously around trying to find _something_….

And there it was. It was perfect.

I smirked at what Alice would say about it.

"Bella!" Alice screeched as she ran into my house. I heard her heels clicking loudly as she sprinted upstairs. "We have work to do and lots of it!" My door flew open. There Alice stood; a frightening, blue dress clad mini tornado come to tear apart my house and leave beauty and perfection when she left.

Her eyes widened at what I held in my hands. "It's perfect." She gasped as if she were shocked that I owned something like this… which was probably true.

"Well, can you make it work?" I asked fretfully as I eyed her nervously. Butterflies were fluttering lightly in my stomach.

Her jaw snapped up from the floor and her eyes narrowed down to normal size. "Of course, I can. I think I have the perfect shoes for you in my car. Now! Lay that on the bed, and wait for me in the bathroom." Then, she was gone.

As I sat on the toilet, twitching nervously, I started to wonder if this was really as good idea at all. Alice was the best but sometimes, she went way overboard. I hoped she did just right for tonight. I had to make Edward _see_.

She flew back in dumping a curling iron and different types of make up on my counter. The iron was plugged in and turned on as she held out a tube of eyeliner.

"Stay still." She commanded. "You don't need much of this, but just a little to make your eyes pop." After that, she applied mascara saying the same thing.

Next she put some sort of shimmery stuff on that made me look like I was sparkling in low lights. A clear lip gloss was put on and my make up was done with Alice claiming if she put more on me, I'd look cheap since I didn't usually wear any anyway.

My hair was curled in pretty ringlets down my back and she pulled part of it into a turkey tail. I had to admit; for once my hair looked naturally perfect.

"Now, onto dress and shoes." Her eyes glowed.

"Alice, you didn't give me heels, did you?" I asked somewhat weary.

"No."

Thank you, Jesus! I prayed silently as we walked back to my room.

I quickly put the dress and shoes on without paying much attention to them. I was in too much of a hurry.

"Bella…" Alice murmured a few minutes later with wide astonished eyes.

"What?" I asked, confused. Did I look that bad or something?

"Look!" she almost cried grabbing my hand and leading me over to the mirror that my mom had put on my closet door a long time ago.

I gasped at the girl in the mirror because she was beautiful dressed in a simple, delicate dress with little white matching flats and long brown and curly tresses falling down her back. She couldn't be me. She just couldn't… it seemed almost impossible that Alice could work miracles to my size. But, it was true. That girl was me with her too big eyes staring intently, looking for flaws or proof or something.

"Alice… you really are a saint." I whispered so as to not break the spell.

"This wasn't me, darling. You found the dress." She also whispered.

"You mean, you never stashed it in my closet on one of our shopping trips when I didn't want things?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Never. I've never seen anything like this." Her eyes were doing that thing that they did when she wanted to convince me of her innocence and was actually being truthful about it.

If she didn't do it, where had it come from?

I must have said that allowed because she was suddenly in a quiet frenzy – very un-Alice like, by the way. "We've got to go. Jasper's waiting for us to get there and I know Edward is just going to die when he sees you!" she said as she grabbed my hand and tried to pull away from my room.

"Wait!" I cried and pulled away from her to grab something important from my bed.

A special piece of paper.

We made it back to the school in record time. Alice was driving like she had to win the Indy 500 or something. Although, to her, this was probably the equivalent. Her heels clicked loudly on the pavement as she hurried along; the sound was how my heart felt like it was moving.

_Click-click-click-click._

_Thump-thump-thump-thump._

We ran inside hurriedly finding Jasper who was sitting alone at a table while couples moved in slow motion. When he saw us, he smiled brightly; his whole body instantly lighting up.

"Alice! You're back. I didn't know how long it'd take." He said as he pulled her close to him.

"How long was I?" she replied.

"Half an hour." He grinned.

"Pay up, boyfriend. Pay up." She smirked and he kissed her hard. I didn't even want to know what that was supposed to mean.

I stood there awkwardly as they kissed and luckily kept it PG-rated. I finally cleared my throat, breaking up their little love fest.

His eyes widened as he looked at me. "Bella?!" he nearly shouted, causing everyone around us to turn their heads and glare at us. "You look – wow! I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so beautiful before." And then he shot a look at Alice. "Okay, second most beautiful."

"Thanks, Jasper." I said blushing, knowing that what he said had to be a lie, but I could handle be second best to Alice in Jasper's eyes. I just hoped I wasn't second best in Edward's eyes. "You look great, too."

We all stood there in silence as the dancers on the floor continued swaying to the song that was playing.

"Where's Edward?" I asked finally.

Jasper smiled as if to say "it's about time" and pointed to the other side of the gym. I could just barely see him leaning against the wall in the shadows. I gave a panicked look to Alice and Jasper and took a deep breath as I tried to prepare myself for the worst… or best?

"Go, Bella!" Alice hissed as Jasper shoved me onto to the dace floor.

I walked across trying to ignore the looks that everyone was giving me. I didn't want to see them because if I did, I knew for sure I'd chicken out and run away like the scared little girl I was on the inside. I could see Edward's head snap up in my direction as I got almost halfway to him. He moved towards me as if in a trance. He didn't even seem aware of the moving bodies that were stopping as he passed to stare at us.

Edward looked so beautiful – even more beautiful than he had when I saw him in his room earlier. I almost couldn't bear to do what I was about to because I wasn't prepared to get rejected by a god. He stopped about three feet away from me still in his trance-like state.

I pulled out the piece of paper that I had brought with me and unfolded it for him – and the whole gym – to see.

_I love you._

He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket to pull out a paper of his own.

_I love you._ His said.

I gasped.

I froze.

I was in shock.

I smiled brightly.

He smiled back as he quickly closed the space between us, pulling me against him as he smiled down into my eyes with his.

"You came." he whispered, the ghost of his lips against mine.

"I couldn't stay away." I replied as his lips descended on mine in the most glorious kiss in the whole world.

"I'm so glad you came." he said as he pulled away, but only for a second. His lips were back on mine just as he finished his sentence.

I sighed happily in agreement.

Yeah, I think I should start taking Jasper's advice more often.

* * *

**Well, what did y'all think? I kind of liked it:)  
Hope y'all enjoyed it, too!  
Laterzz.**

**.  
****SpunkyPeanut**


End file.
